Yesterday (you were there)
by ITryToFly
Summary: Olivia Benson is in a fatal accident that claims a life.
1. Lizard

**This fic was in spired by my favorite song** _"Yesterday" by the the Beatles_ **I listened to it on repeat the whole time I wrote this chapter!**

o

o

Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away

Now it looks as though they're here to stay

Oh, I believe in yesterday

Suddenly I'm not half the man I used to be

There's a shadow hanging over me

Oh, yesterday came suddenly

Why she had to go

I don't know, she wouldn't say

I said something wrong

Now I long for yesterday

Yesterday love was such an easy game to play

Now I need a place to hide away

Oh, I believe in yesterday

Why'd she have to go?

I don't know, she wouldn't say

I said something wrong

Now I long for yesterday

o

e

o

"Did you have fun at school honey?" Olivia asked as she turned her rearview mirror to look into Noah's big blue eyes.

"Yep! I saw a lizard today! And guess what..!" He responded excitedly.

"Umm..you ate it!?" Olivia scrunched up her nose.

"No!!" Noah giggled "I held it! "

"Ewww!" Olivia faked a grossed out face and laughed.

Noah was her little boy, her sweet baby. She loved him with all her heart.

Those were the last thoughts she remembered before she heard the loud screech of metal crashing and blacked out.

EOEOEO

"NOAH!! NOAH!!

Olivia had just come to, She looked around her she realized she was pinned to her her seat by a pole penetrating her abdomen. Her whole body shook and she was bleeding from various places. She could see a smoking car a few feet from hers. Only one thing was different. The drunk driver emerged from his car. Unscathed. And here she was unable to turn around and see if her son was ok. Bleeding. Probably dying. She managed to reach her portable a few feet from her.

"SVU to portable. MVC, officer severely injured. Child in backseat critical and unresponsive...please hurry." Olivia was crying now. All she could think about was Noah.

EOEOEO

"NOAH! NOAH! PLEASE NOAH IT'S MOMMY!"

She franticlly yelled as she used up all her enegry. She sobbed she got a look at her body. She was a human shish kabob, her arm was severely broken, bones were poking out of her thigh.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Olivia whispered to herself as she realized the severity of the situation. "Oh my god..oh god."

Finally she heard sirens.

EOEOEOE

"Where's Liv?" Fin asked Nick as he walked to his desk.

"I don't know..how would I know?" Nick answered as he took a sip of coffe.

"Man! Your her partner!" Fin exclaimed. He had always cared for Olivia like a little sister even though she was technically his boss.

Rollins looked over her computer screen "She went to go pick up Noah from school." She said matter of a factly

"See! This is what I'm talking about! She's more of a partner then you are!" Fin said

Nick just have him a look and laughed.

Just then Fin's phone rang.

"Tutuola."

A monotone voice responded "there's been an accident"

Fin's smile was wiped off his face.

EOEOEO

Olivia saw a fleet of fire trucks and ambulances coming down the block, she also saw two police cars. She sobbed in relief as she already knew who was in them.

EOEOEOE

Fin, Rollins, Carisi, and Nick all crowded into a police car and drove down the street. Fin felt like this was the longest ten minute drive of his life. Everyone felt the same way. Nobody spoke. Nobody breathed.

They pulled up at the same time as the EMTs and the firefighters. A couple feet away was a heaping mass of metal that used to be Liv's car. As they all got out they noticed a car only a few feet of Liv's. Both yhe car and the driver looked pretty unscathed. Fin felt the anger boil up in him as he stormed closer to the driver. The driver was very drunk as he toppled around on the sidewalk. Fin got up to his face, rage boiling over.

"What did you do!" He yelled. The man just spat and chuckled, to stoned to respond. Fin felt his hand ball into a fist as he raised it and swang. Only to have missed because Nick and Carisi were now behind him holding his arm.

"Man..were all angry but that's just going to make it worse." Carisi whispered into his ear.

Fin just shook his head. "How could he do this..at least let me arrest the motherfucker."

EOEOE

Olivia saw her whole squad get out the car, she knew Fin would go right for that drunk bitch, and he sure did. Nick and Carisi stopped him from killing the dude, but Fin still arrested him with such anger he could barely mutter the Miranda rights.

A firefighter and a EMT bent down and broke the windshield "Lieutenant? Can you hear me?" The EMT asked as he poked his hand in through the window and checked her pulse. "Noah..Noah" she managed to mutter before she started coughing up blood. Her chest stung as the blood shot from her mouth. Then she felt her heart stop and she sucked in her last breath thinking of her son.

 **Dun dun!!! Now all those who follow me for Greys..the new level 0 chapter is coming out tomorow..December 15! I think I might stay up and write the second chapter of this story.**

 _Read my new fanfic "November Twenty-third!"_


	2. Shock

"Get in the car! Dont move!" Fin spat to the drunk driver as he shoved him into the car. "Find some ID" He instructed a Uni. Just as Rollins slammed the car door shut they heard glass shattering. The firefighters had broken the whole front windshield. And there Liv was. Blood was everywere. The squad ran to the car, so close they could her her labored breathing. Rollons almost threw up at the sight, her best friend here, mangled. With no idea of anything about her sons safety. Rollins thought about Noah and freaked out some more. "Wheres Noah?" She asked no one in particular. Carisi and Fin thought about that to so they both went to the head firefighter.

"You know her kid was in the car to." Fin informed him gruffly.

"We are aware of the youth in the car, he's trapped between the trunk and the front seats so I have men working on the trunk. The man replied

"Do you know if he's..alive" Carisi asked. The firefighter shook his head. Finally, Rollins threw up. Narrowly missing her shoes. But i an instant, she straightened up, spun around, and went back to the direction of Liv. The others followed.

An Emt asking Liv if she could hear him. Then she started coughing blood everywhere.

Then she stopped

Then she didn't move again.

An influx of firefighters and EMTs rushing foward pushed the squad back. They stood there speechless. Suddenly Fin took out his phone and dialed a number. "What are you doing!" Carisi questioned. "Feelings useful." Fin responded as he pressed call.

o

o

o

o

Rafeal Barba sat in his office doing some closing paperwork from his latest win. He smiled as he thought about his badass girl friend, Oliva Benson, who's skilled detective work was invaluable in the closing of this case. A knock on his office door made him look up. "Come in" He called. A pursed lipped woman who's face he knew all to well walked in and sat down across from him. "Rita! How may I help you today?" Rafael smirked. "Like I would ever need your help" She retorted "The traffic was bad so I decided to come your way and drop these off." She pulled a stack files out of her briefcase and handed them over "Ahh! The losing papers!" He paused as he fingered through them "Why was the traffic bad this time if day?" He remarked.

"Bad crash on Broadway St, whoever was in it I dont think they survived." She responded nonchalantly.

"Oh.." Rafael continued to look through the papers. "Looks like everything is in order...You should get used to this."

Rita pursed her lips tighter, something that Rafael thought wasn't even humanly possible. She got up to leave when his secretary came in with a phone in her hand.

"Mr Barba, its Detective Tutuola, he said its very urgent." Rafeal took the phone standing up himself.

"Barba." Rafael noted that the background noise was very loud, people shouting, machines whirring. Fin spoke up, his voice sounding very worried. "Barba, its Fin. Liv and Noah were in a accident..." Rafi's eyes went wide, he thought about the ring in the bottom drawer, the one he was planning to give to Oliva.

"What, When! Are they okay?"

"No, there not okay, you need to get here quick."

Rafi felt his heart panic. "Okay..okay..where?"

"Broadway St"

Rafu forget Rita was still staring at him, he just wanted to cry. To hide in the corner and..

"Im on my way."

With that they hung up. Rafi took a deep breath as he stood there staring at his hands.

"Rafi?" Ritas voice cut the trembling silence. "What is it?"

Rafi gave a sad chuckle. Running his hand through his hair. "My family...is probably dead"

Rita was speechless. "I...Im..." but when she finally found the words, he was already gone.


End file.
